Resistance
by Drownedinlight
Summary: It’s been 5 years since Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went their own ways. Naruto somehow found Hinata and they live together they’re not married, they just live together. Sakura went from medicine to assassin and is now one of the most wanted people alive
1. Mission

Resistance 

By invader pixie (Tsuki)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. HOWEVER, I do Toshio.

AN: It's been 5 years since Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went their own ways. Naruto somehow found Hinata and they live together (they're not married, they just live together). Sakura went from medicine to assassin and is now one of the most wanted people alive. Right up next to her is Sasuke, also now an assassin. The two are each given a mission: to kill the other. Slight NaruHina and SakuOC, but mostly SasuSaku. I forgot whom else I saw did a story like this, and I only read the first chapter of it I swear, and then I started this. (Please don't kill me!)

Chapter 1: Mission

Sakura yawned in her seat and stretched her arms. After a few moments, she grabbed a file out of a stack. It was a folder with the name "Mizuho" on it. Sakura was humming something to herself as she dug through the file.

"Aha!" whispered Sakura as she took a piece of paper out of the file. There was a picture of an old man on it and detailed information on him.

_Click._

The door opened. "Hey, who's—"

Sakura immediately stood up, took a Kunai from her belt and threw it at the man. He dropped to the floor, his eyes wide and blank.

"Bull's eye," said Sakura as she was over and grabbed the knife from his heart. She dragged his body and stuffed it in the closet. Then she grabbed the piece of paper and opened the window. "I'll come back for the body later," Sakura told herself. She heard someone running into the room and quickly jumped out the window.

The person went to the window. It was at least a couple hundred feet to the ground. But he saw no one. Only a few sakura blossoms falling from above. "Sakura…" he growled.

Naruto opened the door to a medium-sized hut. "Hinata-chan?" he called.

A girl stepped out from a dark room walked over to him. "Welcome home, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks," said Naruto.

Hinata smiled. "How was your day?"

"Get this—I heard Sakura's an assassin," said Naruto, in a gossip-like tone.

"The Sakura we used to know?" asked Hinata.

Naruto nodded. "There's wanted posters all over the place now!"

"No!"

"Yes!" shouted Naruto.

"I don't believe it! I mean, Sakura was never like that!" Hinata said incredulously.

"The only reason she would change so dramatically, really, would be…"

"…Sasuke," they said in unison.

Sakura stepped into a dark room, carrying a dead body around her shoulders.

"Is he dead?" a voice asked.

"As dead as he'll ever be," replied Sakura.

"Good. And what do we do with dead bodies?" the voice asked.

Sakura smirked. "Burn them."

She walked out of the room with the body and went to the furnace. For such a small building, they certainly had a large furnace. Not to heat everything up, but to get rid of bodies.

"Mizuho Tachika. Age: forty-five. Gender: Male. Reason for killing: stole a house from my master. Time permitted: two hours and fourteen minutes. Success: yes," Sakura told herself. She threw the body into the flames and walked away. She had no point in going back to the Yamara company building (AN: where she was looked for the files) to retrieve the dead body in the closet, it had already been found. And, of course, they knew she had done it.

Sakura walked back into the dark room and bowed deeply. "May I please return home?" asked Sakura.

"Yes," said the voice, "I'll notify you when I need you again."

"Yes, sir," Sakura said, backing out of the room.

Once she was safely in her house with all the doors locked, she took off her over clothes and was just wearing a red dress. "Ah… it's good to be home after a hard day of work."

She poured herself a glass of Sakae and sat down on her black leather couch.

_Knock-knock_.

"Who is it?" called Sakura.

"A couple of old friends," came a voice from the other side of her door.

The voice was unmistakable. Sakura ran to open to door. "Naruto! Hinata!" she exclaimed. She let them both in.

"Wow, you live in a nice house, Sakura! How did you afford all of this?" asked Naruto.

"Um… work," stammered Sakura. _I can't, no matter what, let them know my job_, she thought.

"What do you do?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, you know, this and that," muttered Sakura.

"No, I don't," said Hinata.

"I'm a… uh… nurse…"

"Funny thing, Sakura," said Naruto, "We've been seeing wanted posters all over the place with someone who looks just like you on it. And here's the really funny part: her name is Haruno Sakura."

Sakura sat down on the couch again. "If I tell you my job, I'll have to kill you."

Naruto and Hinata laughed. "That was a good one, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

Her face was straight. "No joke."

Hinata gulped. "Y-you wouldn't?"

"I'm really sorry, but I would. I can't afford anyone knowing. I know you wouldn't tell, but if you were threatened, you might. And I can't risk that. Do you still want to know?" asked Sakura.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. "No," they both said.

"Good. But, now you where I live, I think that's too much. I'll have to kill you anyway," said Sakura. She stood up and lifted her dress up, revealing an assortment of small weapons. She drew a bloodstained Kunai and slowly advanced toward the two. "I'm really, really sorry." She threw the knife.

_THUD!_

"Hinata, run!" shouted Naruto. They had ducked as Sakura threw the knife.

The door slammed shut. Sakura smiled. She had purposely missed them. "I… couldn't have done that."

"I bet you could have," a man said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"You're right, Toshio-kun. If I had told them, I would have killed them," said Sakura.

The man, Toshio, pulled her into a tight embrace. His blue eyes looked into her green ones. "You should have killed them then. They aren't stupid, Sakura-chan. They can put two and two together."

"I know… but I've known them for so long…"

Toshio looked at her straight in the eye. "Whatever and whoever you knew five years ago needs to be erased, Sakura-chan! It will only weaken you and what you can do!"

Sakura looked to the ground. "You're right. All I need to know is my mission and..."

"Me," Toshio finished for her. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

She kissed him back, but not with love. The only reason she dated him was because he was the son of her master. She couldn't dump him, either, because his father would find out and kill her.

Once they broke apart, Toshio looked her up and down. "You look beautiful, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you, Toshio-kun," Sakura muttered, looking away.

"What's wrong?" asked Toshio.

"Nothing. I'm tired, Toshio. Let's go to bed," aid Sakura.

Toshio smiled. "I'd imagine you would be. You killed the major boss of Mizuho Corp."

"…Yeah," was all Sakura said.

A couple minutes later, she joined Toshio in bed. (AN: The only reason Sakura did this was because Toshio insisted and she didn't wanna risk him breaking up with her. He does that a lot to her, to pressure her into things.)

Toshio kissed her on her lips, and slowly moved down her neck towards her chest. "Toshio, stop," ordered Sakura.

"Sakura, I really want you to be mine. I want to claim you," he said.

"No. Not tonight. I'm exhausted," she said. With a grunt, Toshio tossed around and fell asleep.

But Sakura couldn't. She kept thinking of Naruto and Hinata. _I have to apologize!_ She thought, _no, I couldn't! If they find out…_

She very quietly got out of the bed, hardly even stirring the covers. She got in her red dress. She didn't put her shoes on until she left the house, barely making a sound the entire time.

Sakura ran all the way to Naruto's small hut in the forest, which wasn't too far away. Once she entered Naruto and Hinata stopped talking.

"Sakura-chan," they both said.

Sakura started panting heavily. "I'm so sorry…"

"Good work, once again, Sasuke," an evil-sounding female voice said. A woman with long brown hair put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke.

"I know it's pretty immediate, but I have a new mission for you," the woman said.

"I can do whatever it is," Sasuke said.

The woman smiled. "I know. Have you heard of the famous Haruno Sakura, most-wanted assassin?"

Sasuke's eye widened. _Sakura!_ he thought. He was glad the woman was behind him so that she couldn't see the shock in his face.

"Today, she assassinated a man named Mizuho Tachika. Leader of Mizuho Corps, I'm sure you know. And, in case you didn't know, he was a score of ours to settle, not _hers_," the woman explained, "In other words, Sasuke, she's getting in the way. I need her dead by sunrise."

"Can't I just kill her master?" Sasuke pleaded. _Please, I don't want to hurt her! _he wanted to say. But he kept it to himself.

"No. No, you can't. He's only telling her what to do. _She's_ doing it. Kill her by tomorrow at sunrise or you'll wake up dead," the woman snapped.

"Yes, of course," he said, walking away. He walked some time before softly saying to himself, "I don't want to hurt you, Sakura."

Sakura had stayed the night with Naruto and Hinata. She hadn't told them anything. But they knew. They also swore on death not to tell a soul. And Sakura felt like she could trust them. After putting all her weapons on their places under her dress, she thanked them and went to her house early in the morning.

"Sakura!" Toshio shouted as she walked in. He embraced her tightly. "What happened?"

"I needed a refreshing walk. I left just a little while ago," lied Sakura.

Toshio believed her. "Alright. My father just sent word for you. He says it's urgent."

Sakura nodded and blurred from Toshio's sight.

A few minutes later she walked into the small, dark room again. "Sir," she said, bowing.

"Sakura, I have a new mission for you. A few of my spies found out another assassin is coming for you. Your mission is to get him before he gets you," the voice commanded.

"Who, sir?" asked Sakura, both fearful and confused.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the voice said.

Sakura gasped.

"Is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, sir. I'm sorry. It'll be done. How much time do I have?"

"As long as you need—that is, if you kill him first," the voice said.

Sakura immediately walked away to hide her tears. "Sasuke, why?"

BUMBUMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! Ok. Done for now! Please review! (Keep in note this is one of my first Naruto fics) I'll post up chapter two hopefully soon! Happy Holidays, everyone!


	2. I Won't

Resistance 

By Tsuki (invader pixie)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in/of it. However, I do own the non-Naruto characters (Sasuke's and Sakura's bosses, Toshio)

AN: Chapter two! I'm continuing something! OMG! hehe I, like, love this fic, so I'm continuing. And I know you all have been anticipating chapter 2 so... Sasuke and Sakura have to kill each other… interesting… I noticed that this is my first fic ever written that isn't _just_ romance. And I went through an entire chapter without any fluff! -cough- But that all ends here –cough cough WHEEZE- R&R

Chapter 2: I won't

Sakura sighed.

It was pitch-black outside and raining heavily. She stood alone on the street. Waiting.

"I know you'll come for me," whispered Sakura.

Only seconds after she said that, she felt a cold, sharp blade against her neck.

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her ear, "Really, it is."

"I'm sure," muttered Sakura. She turned around so quickly that Sasuke didn't even notice until her Kunai was against his heart. "So, how's life?"

"Oh, you know," said Sasuke in his monotone voice, "Killing one then the next."

A smile crossed Sakura's lips. "Actually, I do know. Same thing. Funny, how we would run into each other like this after so many years."

"Hilarious."

"So, did you miss me at all?"

Sasuke couldn't answer. He wanted to say, _Sakura, I've missed you more than you can imagine_. But he didn't. "I'm sure I'll miss you more once you're dead."

"Like when you never really realize how much you love someone until you lose them," Sakura commented.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke. "Not that much."

"You can't say you never loved me, Sasuke. We grew so close the year before we all split apart. You and me were hardly inseparable," said Sakura gloomily.

Sasuke once again didn't answer. _Actually, I do love you, Sakura_, his heart said. But his mouth said, "If I ever did love you five years ago, I don't now. I've erased all of my life before then as much as I can. It would only make me weak. Like you."

Sakura boiled up with anger. "I'm not weak, you bastard! If I'm so weak, why am I the most-wanted assassin? If I'm so weak, how could I leave the one person I loved with all my heart!"

(AN: I'm joining Sasuke in the speechlessness. Even if I did write it, that's shocking coming from Sakura. Especially her using the b-word!)

Sasuke was now really speechless. Neither his mind, heart, nor his mouth said anything. He just looked at her in that same, cold look he used to give everyone.

"Stop looking at me like that!" shouted Sakura. She dug her Kunai into his chest just enough to make it begin to bleed. "I've spent five years building this title for myself, build my strength! Sasuke, I did this for you! I knew being an assassin would attract you in some way! And it did! Even if I have to kill you."

Sasuke was still looking at her. "Then kill me."

"What?"

"I said, kill me. You're on a mission. Kill me," Sasuke said plainly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're not serious, are you?" Sasuke said nothing. "I get it. You're trying to prove that I'm weak, but I'm not! I can kill you, and I will!"

"Then do."

Sakura took her Kunai out of his chest. She drew a collection of shurikans from under her dress. She drew back her hand and took a few steps back as Sasuke stood, still motionless, looking at her.

"You can't do it, can you?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura fell to her knees. "Anyone but you I can kill, Sasuke! I can forget anyone but you! You've been my motivation for all these years; you're the reason I'm still alive! I love you Sasuke! I love you with all of my heart, just as I have since the day we met! I can't kill you because I love you."

Her eyes went blurry with tears and rain.

"If you're not dead the day after tomorrow at sunrise, my boss will kill me," whispered Sasuke. He hit her in the pressure point in her neck, making her pass out. He picked her up and carried her to his house, which was just as elaborate as hers was.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was in a black bed in a dark room, lit by only one small candle. Sasuke was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. _He's so cute when he's sleeping_, she thought. She silently sat up in the bed and noticed she had a bandage around her neck. _He must have cut me after all. But why did he go to all of this trouble if he's going to kill me in the end?_

"Sakura, you're awake?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded, smiling.

"Good. Do you need something to eat?"

Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke, if you're going to kill me, why are you pampering me like this?"

Sasuke smiled. (AN: Incredulous, I know, but it happens in parts!) "I wanted to spend today with you. Because today is the last day both of us will live."

"Sasuke, don't say th—"

Sasuke silenced her with a kiss. Sakura didn't know how to react. After a few moments of shock, she kissed him back.

Sakura broke the kiss, tears streaming down her eyes. "There _has_ to be another way, Sasuke-kun! We _can't_ die! We _can't_ kill each other!"

"I'm working on the 'not dying' part, Sakura. But my boss wants you dead," said Sasuke, "And she always gets what she wants. Even if she has to kill me, too."

"I don't want to die, Sasuke," sobbed Sakura, "Not after we've just met after all these years!"

Sasuke looked away. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke blinked. "For what?"

"I've been hiding from you. I just… I was afraid. I thought that maybe after all these years you would have found someone else. And it was during those years that I found out I really have been in love with you this entire time, but my pride wouldn't allow you to know."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke. That means a lot."

Sasuke smiled back at her.

"I have a confession," whispered Sakura, "I am seeing someone. He's the son of my master, and I'm forced into dating him because he likes my body."

"I'm sorry," he said. "That's cruel."

Sakura got out of the bed. "I just thought of something. What if we stayed with Naruto and Hinata until your boss forgets?"

"She won't."

"Well, she won't be able to find us there!"

"She will," grunted Sasuke, "You underestimate her."

Sakura looked at the ground. "Well… then let's fight her. You and me."

"Sakura, I couldn't."

"Why?" asked Sakura, "Is she your lover?"

Sasuke blushed. "N-NO!" he shouted.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "That's the most emotion I've ever heard from you. You must really like her."

Sasuke sighed. "No, Sakura, I really like _you_. She's a witch."

Sakura looked at Sasuke straight in the eye. Just like the way you let a puppy know it's done something wrong, or like when you're older brother just got you in a ton of trouble. "Then forget her. Please, Sasuke." Sakura took his hand in hers. "Please," she whispered.

Sasuke sighed. "Come one. It's already ten and the day is going by."

Sakura smiled. _An entire day with Sasuke-kun_, she thought, _Maybe it won't be so bad to die if I die happy_.

Done! I finished two über-long chapters! Yay me! (wow, I have alreadylike5reviews! . ) Review now please!


End file.
